conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Jxosledu
General information Jxosledu (Jxosledus qajo /ʈʂχɤsle.tɯs qɑʈʂɤ/) is a language spoken by the Aethos (Ädosgero) on the planet Aetho (Ädo), which orbits the stars Ayo and Tiźa. It is a descendant of Proto-Serazi. Jxosledu is the majority language in the Republican Monarchy of Jxosledu (Jxosledus Äźäruno Hutyudara), the largest Serazian state. The maritime state borders the Great Inner Ocean on the south-eastern side of Aetho's single crescent-shaped supercontinent, and is a major leader in the ongoing industrial revolution of the planet. Phonology Consonants *The postalveolar consonants are all apical, except for /ʈʂ/, /ʈʂ’/, and ɽ, which are subapical/retroflex. *The lax consonants are voiced intervocalically. *The glottal transition /h/ takes on certain characteristics of vowels it appears after, namely: after back vowels it becomes ɣ and after front vowels it becomes ʝ (both devoiced in the coda). *The lateral approximant is pronounced ɽ intervocalically and never begins a word. */ɰ/ is an unrounded post-velar approximant. Vowels Stress Stress is always on the first syllable of a word with no exceptions. Pitch is even throughout a whole word, the only feature of stress that appears is higher volume. Orthography Native script Writing direction The script is written in the same direction as Arabic, right-to-left rows arranged top-to-bottom. Native Collation d, t, s, z, j, c, f, l/r, g, k, ś, ź, y, w, n, q, q', x, h, i, e, ä, u, o, a Transliteration This page is written using the Latin transliteration, shown below, of the Jxosledu alphabet. examples *''faroźi'' ɬɑɽɤʑɪ, "froth" *''cq'ara'' ʈʂ’q’ɑɽɑ, "screw" *''äqxd'' æqχt, "seven" Nouns Declension There are three declension classes for nouns: consonant final, weak vowel final, and strong vowel final. The weak vowels are ä'', ''e, and i'' and strong vowels are ''a and u''. Weak vowel nouns lose their final vowel when case endings with an initial vowel are applied. Examples Cases *Absolutive: marks the absolutive argument of a verb (mother) *Ergative-genitive: marks the ergative argument of a verb, genitives, and possession (mother's) *Dative: marks the destination of an action or object (to/for mother) *Instrumental-comitative: marks accompaniment and what is used to complete an action (with mother) *Locative: marks the location of something (near mother) *Equative: marks what an object is like (like mother) *Adverbial: marks what something is as and marks adverbs (as a mother) *Vocative: marks what is directly referred to (mother!) Adjectives Adjectives have a similar declension scheme to consonant-final nouns regardless of what they end in, except that the absolutive, ergative-genitive, and vocative cases receive no ending. Pronouns The personal pronouns decline like regular nouns, with the exception that the consonant-final pronouns have no absolutive ''-o. Verbs Infinitive/Supine: a-''root''-a Personal prefixes Evidence/Generalness suffixes *The in the gnomic reportative and inferential endings is typically not pronounced except in poetry. Negation Negation is expressed using the prefix zi-'' which is placed immediately before the root. ex. ''fdaye "I did it" > fzidaye "I didn't do it", ukanune "you can" > uzikanune "you can't" Examples adaya "to do" aoroa "to like" Syntax Sentence-level word order Modal particles-Verb-Object-Subject Noun phrases Genitives-Noun-Adjectives Vocabulary Colors The Aethos are trichromats, meaning they have three primary colors, but their primary colors are different than the Human red, green, and blue. They have orange, green, and violet Primary colors *dise tɪ.se.: orange *hetu he.t’ɤ.: green *asuqli ɑ.sɯ̽q.lɪ.: violet Dark primary colors *dise hauj tɪ.se.hɑ.ɯʈʂ.: brown, red *hetu hauj he.t’ɤ.hɑ.ɯʈʂ.: dark green *asuqli hauj ɑ.sɯ̽q.lɪ.hɑ.ɯʈʂ.: near-UV Secondary colors *śifdo ɕɪɬ.tɤ.: greenish yellow *neo ne.ɤ.: cyan-blue *sago sɑ.k̟ɤ.: "orange-violet", magenta Neutral colors *haujo hɑ.ɯ.ʈʂɤ.: black *wayo ɰ̙ɑ.jɤ.: white *zore zɤ.ɽe.: gray Numerals The Jxosledus count in the unheard of base-14 (tetradecimal), rather than base-ten (decimal). This is because the Aethos have eight fingers and six toes. *ex. yudiyuyujäsgä (555) =1055 *dijedtarojäsgä (320) =616 *ceddiäqxd (72) =100 Stellar system The planet Aetho orbits around a close binary pair of stars, so it and its four companions have two suns. Category:Alien languages